Vehicles may navigate in various environments, e.g., a roadway, a parking garage, a manufacturing plant, etc. In certain environments, such as a manufacturing plant, it may be desirable to monitor a vehicle location and/or vehicle navigation. However, systems problems arise in monitoring a vehicle location and navigation in certain environments. For example, it is a problem that sensors and/or other monitoring hardware may not be available and/or may suffer from limitations due to infrastructure, such as walls as the like.